


Rescue My Heart (James x Ethan)

by thestrangersmemes



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, James Charles - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Dolan twins, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Relationship, Sad, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes
Summary: James’ career is falling into ruin, and only one person is there for him.





	Rescue My Heart (James x Ethan)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i know everyone hates james now but idc. ik this sucks but here it is. also im not sure why i picked ethan instead of grayson but whatever get over it..... if u find any typos or formatting issues lmk!

It was just one message.

“Do me.”

James shook his head in disgust.

“What the fuck could you possibly want?”  
Acrylic nails angrily rammed themselves against the iPhone’s screen. 

“What did I just say? Do. Me.”  
“You have got to be fucking kidding.”  
“Look, I know you’re in the wake of a controversy right now. I just want to make you feel better.”  
“You unfollow me on Instagram, ignore me for days, and randomly tonight decide you want me to ‘do you?’ Hell no.”  
“James, I’m sorry. I’ll come get you and we can talk about it. I know you’re alone right now. Just fool around with me.”  
James rolled his watering eyes. Ethan was being such a dick but he was so god damn lonely. He needed someone.  
“Fine.”

Ethan’s car hummed softly when it pulled into James’ exceptionally long driveway. Ethan himself sat in the driver’s seat. A soft yellow sweater covered his bulging shoulders, his ass wrapped in cotton slacks. He looked good. 

James stepped into the passenger side hurriedly, wiping his eyes, sniffling, shaking his head.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.” Ethan tried to comfort him. “It’s okay.” Ethan wrapped his arms around James, lightly massaging his back.  
“It’s okay. I’m here.” Ethan said in a soft voice.  
“Why are you here?!” James sobbed back. “I thought you fucking hated me!”  
“I don’t, James.”  
“Tati’s fucking ruined me. Everyone hates me.”  
“I don’t hate you, James.”  
James sighed, pressing his face into Ethan’s chest. He knew they both hated each other right now, he knew Ethan was lying just to make him feel okay. But that didn’t matter. Even if it was bullshit James just needed some comfort right now.  
“Let’s go back to my place.” Ethan offered. “I’ll make some hot chocolate. Everything’s gonna be okay, James.”  
James didn’t budge from his spot on Ethan’s shoulder. He slowly nodded. 

James sat on Ethan’s bed, curled up almost in the fetal position, eyes still wet. The bed was coated with white sheets, some pillows tossed around haphazardly. Grayson was nowhere to be found. Ethan was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. Through the window, James could see the bright lights of Los Angeles. The hills were dotted with giant, towering buildings made up of little squares filled with yellow light. Small brick houses with peaks were thrown in a few spots too. The moon hung in the sky above all of this, giving the scene a soft white tint. 

Ethan entered the dark room, holding two mugs.  
“Are you okay, Jimmy?”  
“Please don’t call me that.”  
“You used to like it.”  
“I don’t anymore. I’m fine.”  
Ethan set the mugs down on a desk in the corner of the room, joining James on the bed. He caressed James’ damp cheek with his right hand.  
“You’re gonna be fine. I promise.”  
James shook his head.  
“My life is over.”  
“Come on. I’ll make you feel better.” Ethan smiled.  
“It’s never gonna be the same.” James’ breathing was labored. He rubbed his eyes.  
“Your brother hates me, Emma hates me, Tati hates me. Everyone hates me.”  
Ethan frowned at this.  
“All those times I said I loved you. I meant it.” Ethan told James, resting a hand on his knee. “All those special times I spent with you.”  
“I should just off myself now.” James ignored Ethan’s attempts to make him smile.  
“Don’t do that.” Ethan’s demeanor changed. “Don’t fucking do that. I know things are tough right now, James, but it won’t always be like this.”  
“I just can’t do it.” James sniffled.  
“Just stay with me for a while.” Ethan told him.  
“Come on....” Ethan smiled. “Don’t you remember that time we were at the beach and those seagulls chased you?”  
James chuckled.  
“And I kept yelling at you to drop the sandwich and run away?”  
James sniffled and laughed harder.  
“There’s my smile.” Ethan grinned, pressing a kiss to James’ cheek.  
James exhaled. “I thought we were over.”  
Ethan sighed. “Just don’t think about that, okay?” He laid his head on James’ shoulder.  
The sound of cars zooming by on the streets outside comforted James in a weird way. It was like he knew he wasn’t alone in the world when people were outside.  
It was midnight.  
“Will I ever come back from this?” James asked Ethan.  
“Don’t think about that right now, Jimmy. Just stay here with me.” Ethan pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped an arm around James.  
The room was dark. The hall lights were turned off, and aside from some string lights in one corner of the room, the moon was lighting the entire scene.  
“You’re alright, James.” Ethan comforted him. “No matter what happens later, I’m here with you, tonight.”  
“I’m so happy you don’t hate me.” James whispered.  
Ethan pressed a kiss to James’ bare lips, placing a hand on the side of his face, turning his head slightly, and letting his lips do whatever they wanted.  
James pulled away after a few seconds.  
“We shouldn’t-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Ethan silenced him. They kissed.  
And James felt alright.  
And the sky was a deep blue.  
And for a moment, everything felt fine.


End file.
